I think I'm in Love A Nalu fanfic
by FT LucyHeartfilia FT
Summary: Lucy and Natsu's relationship is working out well, until Natsu was found (PRACTICING) proposing to Lisanna. Lucy is devastated, and runs home. Natsu follows her, and explains to her that he was going to propose to her. Lucy forgives him, thus making the two engaged.


**Chapter 1.**

Lucy smiled at Natsu. Her golden blonde hair was blown gently around by the wind, and she cuddled closer to him. 'He is so warm.' she thought to herself. She felt his warm hands move from her back, to her thigh. She giggled faintly, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Natsu pulled Lucy closer to him, and blushed a little. He slowly leaned towards Lucy, and connected his lips to hers. 'Wow...' Natsu thought. 'She's amazing... How could a boy like me get a chance to kiss such a beautiful girl like Lucy?'

Lucy pulled Natsu towards her, more than he already was. She didn't want to separate. She wanted to keep kissing him. She needed more of his warmth, especially since it is Winter, and they are in Lucy's cold apartment. She started to finger Natsu's scarf. She played with it, by tangling her fingers in it, and feeling the soft cloth.

Natsu blushed, and caressed Lucy's cheek with his soft hand. He ended the kiss by pulling away. Natsu gave Lucy his famous grin, and hugs her tightly.

Suddenly, there is a knock at the window.

"Who is it?" Lucy runs to the window.

"It's me! Happy!" Happy smiled. "I saw what you two were just doing..."

Lucy and Natsu both blushed heavily, and Natsu sighed. "Well, at least the whole guild didn't see..."

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy all walked into the guild. Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, and Cana were sitting and talking at one of the many tables.

"Lucy-chan!" Levy called out to her, and ran to her.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy ran to Levy, and they hugged.

"Where have you been?!" Levy asked, with a worried tone.

"I was with Natsu!" Lucy smiled.

"What were you doing...?"

Lucy blushes. "Um... something..."

Levy peered at her, and nodded slightly. "Right..."

A sweat ran down Lucy's face. "So... how are you and Gajeel?"

"Good!" Levy smiled, gazing down at her beautiful engagement ring. Her and Gajeel got engaged only a week ago.

"That's good to hear!" Lucy grinned.

Lucy looked over to Gray and Juvia.

Gray saw Natsu, he stood up, and walked over to him. "Hey Fire Breath."

Natsu snarled. "Hey Ice Princess."

Gray snarls back. "What did you just call me Slanty eyes?!"

Natsu hissed. "I called you an Ice Princess, Droopy eyes! C'mon! Let's fight!"

"If you think you can beat me!"

"Oh yeah?! Bring it on! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

"Ice Make: Shield!"

Fire and Ice flew everywhere, causing the guild to stand around Gray and Natsu and watch. Lucy, Levy, and Juvia went out for lunch, and left the rest of the guild behind.

"Juvia hopes Gray-Sama and Natsu-San don't destroy the entire guild..." Juvia sighed.

* * *

 **Chapter 3.**

As Lucy, Levy, and Juvia walked into the guild, there was a huge crowd, surrounding Natsu and Lisanna. Lucy pushed her way through the crowd to see what was going on. She saw Natsu, on one knee, proposing to Lisanna.

"YES!" Lisanna smiled.

Before Lucy saw anything more, she ran out of the guild, and to her apartment. She ran in, slammed the door shut, locked it, and then ran to the window, shut it, locked it, and sat against her bedroom door, crying.

Natsu felt disgusted with himself. He didn't propose to Lisanna, he was just practicing on her, so he could have the courage to propose to Lucy.

"I can't believe the entire guild thinks we're getting married..." Lisanna sighed heavily.

"Me neither... Now Lucy probably hates me..."

"Yeah, the way she ran out of the guild like that... she didn't seem happy at all..."

"I have to go talk to her. I'll be back in about an hour or two."

"See ya. I hope things work out for you two!"

"Thanks Lisanna! I'll tell you how it worked out later!"

Lucy was still crying, and sitting against the door. She felt unloved, not wanted, useless, and felt used. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. She slowly made her way to the door, and looked through the peep hole. It was Natsu.

"GO AWAY YOU BACKSTABBING JACK A**!" Lucy screamed.

"Lucy... I'm sorr-"

"I don't want to know. GO AWAY!"

"Luce... I was gonna-"

"-I've heard enough from you..."

"Lu Lu!" Natsu busts down the front door.

Lucy runs to her bedroom, slams the door, and locks it. She weeps against the door.

"Lucy... What I was trying to say is that I was gonna propose to you! I was just practicing on Lisanna, so that I didn't have to be so nervous to do it in front of you!"

"YEAH RIGHT!" Lucy sobbed.

"It's true! Even Juvia and Levy knew! They took you out to lunch earlier so I could practice!"

"... I don't know if I believe you or not..." Lucy sniffles.

"Luce, you've gotta believe me... I can't live without you... you are the shadow to my light... the water to my ocean... the heart in my chest... you are something I can never afford to loose... I love you too much... I ... I want to be by your side forever! I want to comfort you when you cry... to protect you if someone tries to hurt you... to hold you tightly if you are cold... I need you Lucy! Please..."

"... Natsu..." Lucy opens the door, and shoots into his arms and hugs him tightly.

"Lucy... I'm sorry for making you cry..."

"I... I forgive you..."

"So what'da say? Will you be my wife?"

"Oh Natsu... Yes...!" Lucy's tears of sadness becomes tears of joy, as Natsu slips the ring on Lucy's left ring finger.

"I love you Luce..."

"I love you too Natsu..."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
